Bubble Gum
by MusicKeeper
Summary: What happens when Austin, Dez and Trish decide to blow bubble gum in Sonic Boom? Read more to find out!


**A/N: My good friend recently asked me to write a Auslly fic. The other day I was chewing gum, and the perfect idea hit me like lightning. Naturally I typed it up and posted it. I have to thank my awesome friend Veda for this, because I honestly don't think I would've written this without her.**

**I do not own Austin & Ally or bubble gum. If I did, I would be filthy rich. But I'm not.**

"Um, what are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Ally standing on the balcony, staring at us with that cute, confused pout of hers she always displays when we're doing something stupid or weird. I grinned at her and waved. "Hey, Ally! Wanna join us?" I said.

Dez cut in. "We're trying to set the world record for the biggest bubble!" He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and blew a bubble as big as my head.

"Whoa! Good one, Dez!" I said. I chewed my own gum and blew. My bubble was almost as big as Dez's. Emphasis on _almost_.

Trish sat chewing her gum on a bench, not looking up from her dumb girly magazine. Every once in a while, she'd blow a bubble. Hers were big, but nowhere near as big as mine and Dez's.

"Guys! You know the rules!" said Ally as she stomped downstairs. "There's no eating in the store!" She pointed to the sign.

"Yeah, and blowing bubbles isn't eating," I said. I love it when Ally gets all serious.

"Seriously, gum is sticky! It could ru -" Ally was interrupted by another bubble from Dez. This one was huge! Ginormous! The thing stretched toward the tuba.

"Dez, no!" cried Ally, but she was too late. The bubble burst, leaving a huge, sticky mess all over the floor and tuba.

Ally sighed. "And that just proves my point," she said, exasperated. She headed to the janitor's closet for wipes, a bucket and a mop.

"I'll help you, Ally," I offered. I grabbed a mop and dropped it into the water-filled bucket. Water sloshed all over the place.

Oops. Why was I so nervous around Ally all the time?

Ally just shook her head at me with a little smile and started frantically scrubbing at the tuba. Wait, she once told us she cleans when she's nervous. Was she into me the way I was into her?

I'll never forget the day I first started feeling this way about Ally. We were in the practice room writing a new song, and I suddenly remembered all the things that I like about Ally. Her muddy brown curls. Her smile. How compassionate, friendly, and helpful she is. The way she tries to joke around and fails every time is adorable. Her songwriting is perfect. Ally is really cool and chill in her own way. I scooted closer to her on the piano bench and was rewarded with a huge smile. I've really, really liked her since then.

I don't mean as a friend. I mean like-like her. As in: love. I thought about stealing her diary to see if she likes me back, but I haven't. She watches that book like a hawk.

"Austin?"

I snapped out of it when I heard my name. I looked down and realized I was pushing the mop around and spreading the gooey mess instead of cleaning it up. Ally looked at me funny. "What is it with you today?" she asked. I shrugged.

Ally polished the tubas inside one more time and came over to me. "Try wiping the floor down first," she said. Then she got down on her knees and did just that, despite the wet stickiness. When she finished, she stood and handed me the mop.

"Hey, look, Austin! We can water-ski!" said Dez. He pulled off his shoes and tossed them out the door. He then started to slip and slide on the wet floor. I shook my head at Dez's randomness as he attempted to spin like they do at those fancy ice skating competitions. He ended up crashing into Ally and knocking her down.

"Ally! Are you okay?" I rushed to help her up. She accepted my hand, and I felt a jolt of electricity when our hands touched. I pulled her up and out of the wetness. Her clothes were not so lucky.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ally glanced up at me. I felt like I could drown in those chocolate eyes of hers. I smoothed a piece of hair away from her face. "Hey, Ally, would you … maybe … I don't know …"

"Maybe what?" She gave me the biggest, brightest smile in the world.

I swallowed. "Would you go out with me sometime? I don't mean as friends, I mean like a date."

The girl of my dreams gave a little squeal and threw her arms around me. I didn't resent this unexpected surprise and instead wrapped my arms around her. "Is that a yes?" I said.

Ally laughed. "What do you think, goof? Sometimes you're worse than Dez."

We stood together locked in a hug. We probably should've moved away from the wet spot, though, because the next bubble popped right behind us and startled us so badly we both slipped and fell. When Ally and I looked back, we saw pink goop all over the trumpets and Trish with a pleased look on her face.

I laughed and gave her a thumbs-up. "Best one by far, Trish."

Ally and I sat in the water for a minute and laughed. "Now I have to clean up again! Thanks a lot, Trish," Ally giggled.

"No worries," I said. "I'll help."

Trish's bubble made a huge mess. But it was nothing compared to the bubble Ally blew later that afternoon! We all spent an hour cleaning up the store and the instruments when we were done. I didn't care about all the pink goop. I didn't care about my sticky clothes. I didn't even care when Trish and Dez teased us with the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. All I cared about was having Ally Dawson right next to me at that moment.

Hopefully she would be there at my side for the rest of my life.

**A/N: Well, that was extremely fun to write. I'm considering writing a sequel in which Austin and Ally go on their date, but I need your support! If you want to see a sequel, review and let me know! **


End file.
